The Trouble with WompRats
by herc009
Summary: Luke and his friend Biggs go WompRat hunting and get more than they bargined for.
1. Chapter 1

"The Trouble with Womp-Rats"

Chapter 1

As the twin suns of Tatooine rose, Luke was at his window watching the start of a new day. His excitement was obvious, for this was the day that his uncle was letting him take the T-16 out on his own for the very first time.

Running into the kitchen, his Aunt Beru, was preparing breakfast; seeing the excitement in Luke's eyes she asked.

"My, aren't we full of energy today?"

Luke jumping into his seat answered, "Well it's not like Uncle Owen to give me the day to myself… and I even get take the T-16 out… and I don't even have to a single chore today."

Beru smiling said, "Well it wasn't entirely his idea to give you the whole day, I had to persuade him… a little," She finished, giving him a wink.

"Do I have to eat? I wanna get right out there and… well… I gotta pick up Biggs, we're gonna go Womp-Rat hunting,"

Beru, not entirely happy with what Luke had planned for the day, "I'd rather you didn't tell me what your going to do, you know how much I hate those disgusting things, they're disease ridden, and are very dangerous… If I were you I wouldn't tell Uncle Owen what you're planning, or your day will end before it starts, as a matter of fact I wish you wouldn't do that at all."

"You aren't gonna tell him are you, you know how he gets when ever I do something he thinks is to dangerous, even when I work around here all I get to do is up keep on the droids, and clean up the work shop." he said kind of discouraged picking at a crack in the table.

"Well he doesn't want anything happening to you… and neither do I, you remember the story he told you about your grandmother and the sand people, he's just being protective of you… a little over protective sometimes, but he means well." she said ruffling his hair.

Handing him a high protein drink she motioned with her head for him to go, knowing full that as soon as he got up he wanted to leave.

"Thanks Aunt Beru you're the greatest." he said bolting from the table knocking his chair over as he left.

"Today I'm the greatest." she responded softly, shaking her head.

Owen coming into the kitchen, just as Luke ran out, noticed the chair knocked over, bending over to pick it up he comented.

"I see Luke is up and running already, I told him to wait for me so I could go over the workings of the skyhopper with him."

Beru handing him a cup of caf and chuckling said, "You think he hasn't been over that thing a hundred times since you told him he could take it out, he probably knows it better than you do."

"Still… you remember the last time I let him do something with out me showing him, it took me two days to fix that vaporator."

"Yes, but that wasn't fun, that was work; remember Owen he is only a child after all; now here eat your breakfast. I'm sure he'll be fine; besides he's going with his friend Biggs. How much trouble can he get into speeding around the farm?" she finished sliding his plate in front of him.

"He's too much like his father, and we know what kind of trouble he got into," Owen responded.

Luke was out warming up the T-16, he wanted to be gone before his uncle got there to give him the history of the T-16, and how, as he thought to himself, it was used by the planetary militia and police force. Not to mention that it had a high powered ion engine, letting it go up to twelve hundred kilometers an hour, and twin repulsor units letting it go as high as three hundred meters… blah…blah… blah.

The only thing Luke wanted to do was get out there and open her up, and see if she really could go twelve hundred kilometers an hour. His friend Biggs had boasted that he had piloted one when he was nine, and that one went only eight hundred kilometers an hour, but Luke doubted he had driven one, and that Biggs just didn't want to be shown up.

Hopping into the cockpit he started the power up sequence, first warming up the ion engine then the repulsor lifts. He flipped the final switch and the cockpit began to vibrate as the engine engaged. Easing the yoke forward the T-16 moved forward several inches. Testing each lever, and pedal Luke got his bearing on which one did what, checking that everything was clear he eased the yoke forward again, and pushed the throttle to half. In an instant he was what he guessed fifty meters away from the farm, when he decided that he was far enough away he mumbled aloud.

"Now it's time to really see what you've got."

Turning towards the direction of his friend's home he pushed the throttle to full. Looking back he watched the farm get smaller and smaller as the T-16 picked up speed.

"Woo Hoo," he screamed as the T-16 reached full speed.

Looking out each side of the cockpit, things rushed by so fast that Luke could hardly make out what he was passing. Easing back on the throttle, Luke swerved at the last second, narrowly missing one of the vaporators.

"Wow that was close, if I'd hit that Uncle Owen would really have my hide," he said a little shaken.

Easing further back on the throttle, he brought the T-16's speed down to nine hundred kilo meters an hour, at least until he passed the last of the evaporators, he thought.

Passing the last of the vaporators he scanned the distance ahead noticing a disturbance, he was a little more than half way to Bigg's house when he picked up the figure of another T-16. Throttling down his own T-16 he watched to see where the new one was heading. Turning toward him he began to get scared thinking that maybe he had done something wrong, when the radio started to crackle with an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Luke ids that you?" Biggs called out.

Luke feeling a little better that he wasn't I trouble and this wasn't someone his Uncle Owen had sent out for him replied.

"Biggsy! When did you get a T-16, you just about scared the poodoo out of me, I thought my Uncle sent someone to get me."

"Nah… it's just me," Biggs answered his voice still crackling over the radio, "how do you like her, I just got her last night."

"Well from this distance I can hardly make you out but I'll be more than happy to take a closer look once you get here." Luke answered a little sarcastic.

"Yeah… I guess you could see her if I was a lot closer, stay where you are I'm gonna open her up." Biggs answered a little embarrassed.

"She's a little older than mine but only by a few years," Luke said walking around his friends T-16.

"Whata ya think … maybe we can do a little up dating on her, she's got the quad stunners, but I'd rather have the twin blasters on her if we're gonna hunt Womp Rats?" Biggs asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Luke started, "We should have no problem refitting her with those, my uncle says they can come with either, depending on who's using it."

"Ok well lets get going, I know the day just started but I wanna get some practice on these stunners, and…if… you're not to chicken maybe we can… RACE!" Biggs said sneaking up on Luke and knocking him over.

"Oh … no you don't Biggsie," Luke said getting up and brushing the sand of himself, "You're cheating…"

"All's fair in T-16 racing!" Biggs yell back climbing into the cockpit of his T-16.

Luke had just finished brushing the sand off himself when Biggs fire up his T-16 and sped away. Luke stood there watching him, smiling he then ran to his T-16. Not going through the normal start up sequence he did a quick start. Pushing the throttle to almost full Luke sped away, and within thirty seconds he had caught up with Biggs.

"Hey there slow poke," Biggs teased.

"Slow poke!" Luke shot back, " I'll show you a slowpoke," he said pushing the throttles to full, passing Biggs, he left him in a cloud of dust.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trouble with Womp Rats

Chapter 2

Luke and Biggs stood at the edge of Beggars Canyon, scanning the horizon, picking out possible places Womp Rats might be hiding in at this time of the day.

"So this is where they use to hold pod races?" Biggs asked Luke.

"Yup, it was the action place of the galaxy, people from all over use to come here and race, my Uncle says that a human boy won the race once, but he didn't tell me what his name was." Luke explained.

"The heck with the races that use to be here, we'll do our own, right now I want to bulls eye some Womp Rats," Biggs urged, "I say we start over there near those bluffs." Biggs urged.

"Nah, there's to much sum over there, I think we should try at the base of that small cliff where there's shade." Luke suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Biggs answered.

Hopping in their T-16's Luke and Biggs headed for the cliff. It seemed to be a shorter distance than it actually was standing on the edge of the canyon. As they got closer they began to make out the small figures of womp rats. Biggs getting excited at the sight screamed into the comm.

"There's one right there Luke, don't touch em, he's mine,"

""Slow down there Biggsie, we got plenty of time, and probably hundreds of targets to shoot at." Luke advised.

"I know, but I don't wanna miss any of them, besides all I can do is stun them, unless I'm right on top of them," Biggs replied.

Zipping around the canyon Luke and Biggs fired at just about anything that looked like a womp rat and again a few things they really weren't sure about. Stopping after a few hours of bulls eyeing rats they pulled over to one of the shaded areas to have lunch.

"Whadda you got for Lunch Luke?" Biggs asked, leaning over to look into Luke's lunch bag.

"I didn't wanna waste time sitting at home, plus you know my Uncle Owen he would have gone into a whole big speech about safety and what not to do with the T-16; so I just grabbed a few ration bars and a canteen of water." Luke answered.

"Eww, ration bars, you can have em, my mom packed me a good lunch. I got meatlump sandwiches, some fruit, and a big bag full of sand cookies. I got plenty of stuff here I think my mom made extra for ya, unless you want to eat ration bars, that is." Biggs offered.

Looking at his ration bars, and thinking of all the stuff Biggsie named, he tossed the ration bars over his head saying.

"Give me one of those sandwiches, and some cookies."

"Here," Biggs said handing Luke a sandwich and the bag of cookies, "Take what ya want just leave me some of the cookies, my mom makes em special for me."

Taking the food from Biggs Luke unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. With a mouth full of food he tried to ask Biggs how many womp rats he got.

"Thoo how mmenny wompff wats dibb yoo get?"

Biggs looking at Luke chuckling, "Don't talk with your mouth full, ya gonna choke."

Swallowing hard Luke took a couple of seconds to make sure he wouldn't split food at Biggs, then asked again, " I said, How many womp rats did you get?"

"I didn't know I was suppose to count them, but I guess I got about fifteen, plus a couple of things I'm not sure about; how many did you get?" Biggs answered.

"I got thirty one in all, and the best part is, it's still early the suns won't start to go down for another six hours." Luke replied.

"Show off." Biggr replied.

"Ok, this time you pick the spot and I'll follow," Luke offered.

"Really, I noticed that back around the corner there was a cave that looked big enough for us to fly into, I bet ya if we go real slow we could get a whole buncha Womp rats."

The mouth of the cave **was** big enough for them to fly into, Biggs thought as he took the lead; Luke stood back several meters so as not to bump into Biggs.

"It's kinda dark in here good thing these thing have strong lights," Biggs said over the radio.

"I don't know Biggsie I got a bad feeling about this," Luke said cautiously.

"Your just afraid of the dark, stay here if ya want I'm going in a little farther."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Luke shot back, "It's just something doesn't feel right."

"Then stay here and guard the entrance, I'll contact ya if anything goes wrong."

Fifteen minutes had come and gone and Luke started to worry, he tried contacting Biggs several times, but he didn't answer. So he figured that either it was because of the cave or even worse Biggs was in trouble. Easing the thrusters up a bit Luke moved deeper into the cave. He'd gone by what the panel of his T-16 said a distance of one hundred meters and he's still not come across Biggs.

Obi-Wan sat outside his house watching the heat waves rise off the desert. His life here had been slow and uneventful. He had hoped to be a little more active in Luke's life but Luke's uncle had forbid it, saying he'd already lost one family member to the Jedi, and he wasn't about to lose another.

So Obi-Wan sat and waited and through out his years there he had picked certain times to enter Luke's life giving him little tidbits about his father. Then just as quick as he entered his life, he would leave, somewhat adhering to Owen wishes.

He'd informed Owen that he was tasked with watching over the boy and to protect him should any real danger befall him. Owen remembering Luke's father said he didn't need to be watched, and that he was with family now, and he'd be fine without any help from the Jedi.

Sitting in his chair he suddenly got a feeling of danger, he knew that something was wrong, or about to go wrong and that Luke was not far from that danger. Heading to a small shed next to his house he opened the door revealing a speeder he used off and on just to get supplies.

Hopping into the seat he checked the gages and systems making sure that everything was in working order. Pulling out of the shed he stopped at the entrance to his home retrieving his lightsaber and a small MED kit, then headed in the direction the Force told him to go, projecting a message that he knew Luke would not receive.

_' I'm on my way Luke.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Trouble with Womp Rats"**

**Chapter 3**

Luke edged his T-16 into the cave, something in the back of his mind, a tingling almost, told him to say out, but his friendship with Biggs over rode that feeling. Thirty minutes had passed and he hadn't heard from Biggs… at all. He told Biggs of the feeling he had, but Biggs just called him an old woman and went in anyway. Worried more so now that Biggs had not radioed him that tingling feeling was stronger than ever.

He traveled into the cave to the point where he had to turn on his running lights to see where he was going. In places as Luke traveled deeper into the cave light from his T-16 fell upon spots where water had seeped through the rocks and a form of phosphorescent algae had grown. It had always amazed his how that stuff grew and reacted to the light.

Luke had picked up Biggs's trail twenty meters in to the cave where he had found the first womp rat Biggs had shot. Slowly passing the carcass he went deeper into the cave but still had not seen or heard from Biggs.

Loosing track of time, Luke paused to check his chronometer, surprised to see that almost forty five minutes had passed and he still hadn't heard from Biggs. Starting to get really worry about the welfare of his friend Luke thought it was time to go and get help but the thought of leaving his friend behind , and should he be hurt he decided to push on.

Using the T-16's limited scanner he panned the area for anything living or dead, but found nothing. Something in the walls of the cave prevented the scanner from working. Another twenty minutes had passed and not having seen a womp rat carcass he returned to the last one he'd found and had seen where the cave had another passage. He'd only gone thirty or so meters when he came across what he dreaded the remains of a stripped T-16. Exiting his own he searched the area and came across tracks he was all too familiar with. The worry he'd felt now turned to fear and he whispered.

"Oh no, not the sand people."

--------------------------------------------------------

Throwing caution to the wind Obi-Wan paid no attention

to his safety; which was surprising especially sense he hated going faster than his legs could bring him. But his charge was in danger and he wasn't going let anything happen to him. Looking down at the throttles he dialed them up to full thinking, _'Well if I crash I'll never know it._' But Jedi didn't crash and if they did there was a good reason for it, immersing himself into the Force Obi-Wan piloted the speeder like he'd never done before.

Swerving around objects and avoiding what ever popped up in front of him Obi-Wan move his speeder like a man possessed. Any normal person would have crashed and burned, but Obi-Wan flew with a purpose, he had to save Luke Skywalker not because he felt he owed it to Anakin but because according to Yoda he might be the only one to bring balance back to the Force.

He'd not depended on the Force over the years, other than his daily meditation, and using it now brought back some pleasant memories and some not so pleasant actions. Feeling a final pull from the Force Obi-Wan veered the Speeder sharply to the right and came to the edge of a ridge that over looked the entrance to the cave.

"There you are." He said to him self, shaking away all the passed thoughts that ran through his head.

Slapping the panel he dialed up the throttled to half and sped towards the entrance to the cave. Still throwing caution to the wind he traveled the passages of the cave a lot faster the average person would.

It didn't take him long to come across the stripped remains of a T-16 Skyhopper, and with the blood he found on the side of it his anger started to build. Pulling his light saber he began to search the cave on foot, seeing some lights reflecting off the wall far ahead of him, he headed to see what was creating the lights. Rounding the corner he was almost run over by Luke and was relieved to see his young charge alive and unhurt. Thinking for a minute he turned back to the direction he came from wondering.

"Then whose blood was that back there."


	4. Chapter 4

**"The Trouble with Whomp Rats"**

**Chapter 4**

Deeper into the cave in a place where no one had gone except the sand people, was a sectioned off part of the cave made into a village. The sectioned off rooms each had there own use, some for storage, some for living, and sleeping, and some to hold prisoners.

Biggs woke feeling extreme pain on the left side of his head, his vision blurred and with the room dimly lit he was unable to make out where he was and more so he couldn't remember how he had come to be there.

Trying to move, he found that his hands and feet were bound. Scared he started to pull at his restraints, finally freeing his right arm. With that free he feverishly started to work on his left arm. His eyes adjusting to the dim light Biggs began to make out certain things in the sectioned off cave, and with the pain subsiding a little he started to remember bits and pieces of what had happened.

He remembered bulls eying a womp rat, getting out of his T-16 to check it out, everything after that was hazy. Scanning the area he made out one object he was familiar with… a Gaffi- stick. What he felt next took over his entire body, he began to tremble and sweat as the stories of what happened to people abducted by the sand people entered his head, and they never ended happily.

Panicking and not paying attention to the noise he was making Biggs pulled at his restraints trying to free him self. Hearing the noise from another part of the sectioned off cave, a young Tusken Raider came to investigate. Seeing Biggs trying to free him self, the young Raider spied the Gaffi-stick next to him grabbed it, charged Biggs, and began swinging wildly at his head.

Biggs looked up at the same time seeing the charging young Tusken coming at him and started to scream as the youngster began to beat him with his Gaffi-stick. Fortunately the Tusken was small or the blows could have caused more damage than they did.

Blocking most of the blows with only a few reaching there mark one in particular caused a gash in his head. Now with blood from the gash running into his eyes Biggs was unable to see where the blows were now coming from, screaming at the young Tusken.

"Stop it your hurting me, stop it."

Hearing the commotion and the screams from both the young Tusken and Biggs an adult female Tusken came to see what was going on. Seeing the youngster swing the Gaffi stick at Biggs she quickly went over to the youngster and grabbed the Gaffi stick away from him, screaming at him in Tusken she ordered him out of the room.

Angry that he couldn't finish what he had started the young Tusken turned from his elder gave Biggs a long hard stare and snorted as he left the sectioned room.

Turning her attention back to Biggs she checked his bindings and attended to the wound on his head. Biggs protested at having his bindings tightened examining.

"No let me go you can't do this I'm just a little boy."

After she checked his restraints she looked at the wound the younger Tusken had caused to Biggs's head, all the while Biggs continued with his pleading to let him go. Looking at him for several seconds and much to Biggs surprise she answered.

"You should have thought of that before you invaded our home."

Surprised and somewhat taken back Biggs asked.

"You… you speak basic?"

"We Tuskens do what ever we have to, too survive." She answered curtly.

Now knowing that the Tusken spoke basic Bigss tried to appeal to her motherly instincts, and again began to plead for his life.

"Please… I didn't know this was your home I was just bulls eying womp rats, please, please I'm just a little boy, I won't come back … EVER."

"The decision is not mine; I'm just a female and have very little pull in our clan, once the males return with your friend they will decide what to do with the both of you." She replied to his pleading.

"You can't do that, my people will come after us and when they find out what you did to us… Please just let me go!" Biggs reiterated.

"We _can_ and will do what ever we want young one, your kind must learn that the waste lands belong to us, and any infringement will not be tolerated… by anyone."

Turning swiftly she left, her words echoed in his head and once she was out of sight he began to work on freeing himself again. Returning several minutes later with bandages to clean and dress his wound.

"It will do you no good to try and free yourself; you will be checked frequently now that you are awake." She informed Biggs

Pulling up a small stool she began to clean his wound, but being a child, and not to mention scared out of his mind, Biggs squirmed not letting her easily complete her task.

"If you are going to kill me why are you fixing my head?" Biggs asked continuing to squirm as she dabbed something on his wound that stung.

"Normally we do not but you are to be used in the 'Right of Ascension', for that you must be healthy, now be silent." The female Tusken replied.

"The right of Ascension what's that?" Biggs asked not sure he really wanted to know.

"It is the right of a Tusken child when they reach the age of man, they are thrust into battle, and if they emerge, they have won the right to become providers for the clan." The female answered.

"And if they don't emerge?" Biggs asked with a little hope.

"Then he; if he still lives, he and his family are banned from the clan, the victor is then released earning his or her freedom, and if he or she so chooses may stay with the clan."

Finishing with Biggs's wound she gathered up her supplies, she checked his bindings once more and started to leave. Not wanting to be left alone and knowing that as long as she was there he wouldn't be attacked again, Biggs again tried to appeal to her motherly instincts.

"Where, where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going where I am needed your wound has been cleaned and dressed you will be fine, for now," she replied.

"But what if that other Tusken comes back he really wanted to hurt me?" Biggs asked making him self sound younger than he was.

"That is the one you will face in the Right of Ascension, he'll not bother you again if he wants to remain with the clan."

"I'm to face him?" Biggs's asked.

The female Tusken just nodded the turned leaving Biggs again to ponder her words. It hadn't taken long for Biggs to work out in his mind that this would be an easy fight. '_He's much smaller than me,'_ he thought. I should be able to… he stopped thinking as something had dawned on him, would the fight be fair would he be given a weapon or was it just going to be a massacre, with him being left on the ground to die. Whispering to him self he said.

"I have to get out of here."

Slowly and trying not to make a lot of noise he pulled on his restraints but each time he pulled the bindings became tighter. Panicking, sweat started to bead on his forehead as he went over and over in his head what might happen to him, even though the Tusken he was to face was smaller than he they were fierce fighters and Biggs had no formal training in fighting of any kind. Tuskens did, they were trained from the time they were able to walk, at least that's what his father had told him. Now he'd have a first hand look at that if someone didn't come for him and soon.

Trembling he whispered looking towards the ceiling of the cave.

"Luke, help me please I don't want to die."


	5. Chapter 5

**'The Trouble with Womp Rats'**

**Chapter 5**

"Luke! are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked checking Luke over assuring that his charge was unharmed.

"I'm fine—but," Luke tried to say but was cut off.

"We've got to get out of here, I have a bad feeling," Obi-Wan said looking about the cave.

"We can't go Biggs is in there, I can't leave him."

"Biggs Darklighter, was he the driver of that stripped T-16?" Obi-Wan asked looking back to where the stripped T-16 was.

"Yes he came in here to bull's eye some womp rats and now—I don't know, we have to find him." Luke said worriedly.

"**We** are not going to do anything you are going home to tell your Uncle what's happened and bring back some help, I'll go and see if I can find your friend." Obi-Wan said ushering Luke into his T-16.

Once Luke was off and running home, Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force seeking out a boy Luke's age emitting enough fear to run a moisture farm. He didn't have to search for long but the presence he was feeling was not close but deeper into the cave. And worse yet was between him and Luke's friend were several Tuskin raiders, the exact number he wasn't sure of but it was definitely more then two.

Adjust ing his belt he headed deeper into the cave using the Force to guide him and at the same time evade confronting the Raiders heading towards him.

Soon however he reached a part of the cave where that was impossible to do. Checking that his lightsaber was at the ready he proceeded with extreme caution. He hadn't gone very far when what he hoped wouldn't happen—did. It was like the Tuskin's knew he was there.

Backing away from a confrontation Obi-Wan used the Force to find another way to his goal, that of saving Luke's friend. But the more he thought about it the more he knew the inevitable was going to happen. Changing direction he headed straight on to his adversaries. Calling his lightsaber to hand he stopped as several Raiders came into view.

Activating his lightsaber he tried to put forth through the force as well as verbally that this confrontation was not necessary. However the Tuskens were not known for settling thing diplomatically. The largest and more likely the leader of the clan approached Obi-Wan the other raiders tried to take up positions around Obi-Wan but where as the cave wouldn't allow it they formed a half circle around him with the Raiders in front and the cave wall behind.

"So this is the way it's going to be," Obi Wan whispered bringing his lightsaber up defensively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke pushed his T-16 as much as he dared he wasn't worried about his own welfare but if something happened to him, there'd be no one to tell his Aunt, and Uncle about Biggs.

He still had one thing going through his mind, how did Ben know he was in the cave. Maybe there was some truth to what his uncle had said about Ben, that he was a wizard and for some reason Luke didn't understand, he knew that Luke was in trouble.

He'd asked about Ben several times and was always told the same thing by his Uncle, "that the old wizard didn't exist any more," but when he showed up at the cave that statement fell to the wayside. Why would his Uncle tell him that if he knew he wasn't dead, after all he knew Luke's father, and Luke was always asking aunt and Uncle about him. And there too he always got the same answer from his Uncle, "Your father was never around, once the Jedi got a hold of him we never saw him."

So much he wanted to find out and now that Ben was well- still alive he could asked him about his father. But now more pressing business was at hand the rescuing of his friend Biggs. If anything happened to him he'll surely go crazy. Throwing all caution to the wind the farm came into to view and not dialing the throttles down Luke went full speed dodging Vaporators. Finally cutting the throttles at the last second the T-16 made a noise as if protesting to the abrupt shut down of its power. The noise of its backfire caused not only his Uncle to come running from the garage but brought his Aunt Beru from the house thinking that some thing terrible had happened.

Luke's uncle furious at Luke's treatment of the T-16 he let into him before he was two feet from the vehicle.

"What in Emperor's black heart made you do such a stupid thing, you've just lost piloting priv…" Owen tried to say but was cut off by an excited Luke.

"Ground me all you want Uncle Owen but there something more important than the T-16's engines."

A little surprised that Luke would take such a tone with him he immediately interrupted Luke before he could finish.

"You'll not take that tone with me young man- go straight to your room and I'll deal with you later."

"But Uncle Owen…" Luke tried to say.

"No buts just get moving." Owen repeated then started to turn and head back to the garage.

Just then Beru was emerging from the house and seeing the look on Luke face knew that something was wrong.

"Luke what is what's happened, you look so pale?" Beru asked worriedly.

"Oh Aunt Beru I should have listened to you- its Biggs," Luke started to answer tears streaming down his face.

Beru immediately screamed for Owen who had just returned to the garage.

"OWEN! Come quick something's happened to Biggs Darklighter."

"Owen wasted no time and the anger he felt at Luke's actions suddenly disappeared, when he took a closer look at Luke and saw the fear and anxiety in his face."

Owen sank to his knees in front of Luke grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

"Ok Luke I need you to get your wits about you and tell me exactly what happened?" Owen asked.

Luke took a deep breath then began telling his story, of how he and Biggs stopped for lunch then Biggs being the more adventurous decided to go into the cave.

"It was all stripped not a single part left on it," Luke said describing Biggs's T-16, "and we'd only been separated for maybe an hour—then Ben showed up and sent me here to get you." Luke finished.

"Ben, Ben Kenobi?" Owen asked both surprised and annoyed at the same time.

"Yeah it was really strange he just knew that there was trouble and showed up, I think you were right about him being a wizard Uncle Owen," Luke replied.

"Yeah, he's a wizard alright, ok Luke you go in the house and stay in your room you've had enough excitement for one day, Beru call the Darklighters and tell them what's happened I'll call the other farmers and get a rescue team together," Owen said barking out his orders.

Luke tried to exclaim that he wasn't about to abandon he friend when his Aunt touched his shoulder.

"Don't you worry about Biggs your Uncle will save him and if he can't Ben surely will," bending over she whispered into his ear, "he's a Jedi,"

"A Jedi," Luke whispered in return, "but Uncle Owen doesn't like the Jedi."

Beru gave Luke a hug and kiss then in her gentle way a slight wink and even though Luke felt in his heart that everything would be alright that small gesture on his Aunt's part confirmed it even more, especially after finding out that Ben was a Jedi.

"Keep that knowledge secret," She whispered to him as he left.

She always seemed to be the picture of calm during the worst of situations, and on more than one occasion had turned a bad situation good.

"You're the greatest," Luke said slowly walking down the stairs of the house.

Beru waited until Luke was out of sight before the look of worry returned to her face. She knew where Luke and Biggs were going and could have put a stop to it before it even happened. Briskly walking over to Owen as he readied the T-16, the stress in her voice made it tremble… a little.

Owen turned to see her and the look on her face walking over to her he hugged her trying to reassure her that all was going to be alright.

"Don't worry Beru we'll get him," he said taking a step back to look into her eyes.

"I hope so Owen… I could have stopped them before they went if anything happens to him I'm to blame." She replied with a tear and crackle in her voice.

"Don't- worry I told you, besides as much as I hate to say it he's got the Jedi there, I'm willing to bet he'll be free before we get there, now cheer up." Owen stressed. Knowing in his mind that she not let up until Biggs was home and safe.

Watching Owen load his gear into the cockpit of the T-16 she remembered the last time a group of farmers went after the Sand People for kidnapping some one and that didn't fare to well then. Pushing that thought a side and regaining as much composure as she could and forcing a wry smile on her face she uttered.

"Owen, please be careful."

"Don't worry honey I'll be back… and in one piece."


	6. Chapter 6

'**The Trouble with Womp Rats'**

**Chapter 6**

Thirty farmers and their families met at the Darklighter's place, all had one thing on their mind and that was the return of Biggs to his family- alive and well. Armed to the tee with just about any and every thing that could be used as a weapon. From the obvious weapons such as, blasters, and vibro blades down to the unconventional, like farm equipment. While the men gathered to discuss what the plan of action was, their wives readied equipment and med kits should the unwanted but inevitable happen, and one of them were injured or …killed.

"Gather around we need to have a plan," Owen Lars called to his fellow farmers.

"We don't need a plan- what ever Tuskins we see… we kill," Rucko Trunikk yelled a farmed that lived to the south of Owen.

"NO!" Owen yelled back we don't want an all out war with the Tuskens, we stick to the ones near the old race track." Owen barked in return.

"These people are a blight on our existence, why shouldn't we wipe them out?" another asked.

"Because in an all out war with the Tuskens we would lose- you think the Empire is going to help some wayward farmers in the hind end of space… think man you have family here," Owen argued.

"He's right," another said, "we don't know how many clans roam the dune sea, they could number in the thousands."

"I say we eliminate them all and end the constant fear of being attacked by them," Rucko bleated out.

"No, I urge you all to stay together on this we can be taking pop shots at anything that looks like a Tusken—do you want your homes to become prisons all day instead of just through the nights, can any of you afford to hire the extra people or purchase the droids that it will take to have constant security on your homes?" Owen stressed.

Huff Darklighter tapped Owen on the shoulder.

"Let me speak to them Owen."

"If you think it will help," Owen replied stepping aside.

"Men you know me and you know what I can do, put our differences aside, while I know most of you have at one time welcomed my son into your homes, especially you Owen."

Huff said looking to Owen.

"And some of you have been a better father to him than I, but listen to Owen he's right we can do what needs to be done later…"

Huff paused trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He'd never really acknowledge Biggs other than to give him what ever he wanted but now that Biggs was abducted by the Tuskens he waned nothing more than to see his son and hug him, regaining his composure he continued.

"There's nothing more I'd like to do than kill every Tusken on the planet, but let's get my son back first… please."

An eerie silence came over the thirty farmers that stood in front of Huff and Owen. All were contemplating the words the two men had spoken, and all felt a little embarrassed that they had started to get themselves into a frenzy forgetting why they were called in the first place. Welden Yozgin was the first to speak breaking the silence.

"Just tell us what you want us to do Owen we'll back ya."

"Yeah we all will—lets get little Biggsie home." Another screamed.

"Ok," Owen said glad that things were under control turning to Huff he whispered, "You should have bee a politician, now go in the house we'll be home with Biggs before you know it."

"I owe you Owen," Huff replied.

"Ahh… we'll talk later, besides Biggs is like a son to me," Owen shot back.

"What ever you need just say the word," Huff added.

"We'll talk later right now I have a son to rescue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan stood ready but the Tuskens just stared… why Obi-Wan mused- what could they possibly be waiting for, then it came to him—reinforcements. Though he couldn't feel anything through the Force he knew they'd come and soon. So he had to make the first move something Obi-Wan never liked to do, it committed you allowed you opponent to counter, and a Jedi never attacked they were defensive minded. But there was more than his life at steak there was Biggs Darklighter, an innocent, so the situation called for adaptation. Using the Force Obi-Wan leapt up and over bringing his lightsaber down and across the thigh of the first Tusken. It wasn't enough to kill him but the wound did cause enough damage where the Tusken now laid unconscious on the floor of the cave.

Continuing his move he was now on the defensive, startled for just a moment Obi-Wan now had five angry Tuskens charging him there had been seven maybe eight he thought, one definitely had gone to get reinforcements.

"This is much better," Obi-Wan said to himself he worked better on the defensive he actions were more controlled and the Force flowed through him… better, I a way of speaking.

Bringing his lightsaber around behind his back he grabbed it with his right hand so that the blade was pointing down, swinging it upward the first Tusken lost half of his gaffi stick and the better part of the hand that was holding it. Switching the blade back to his left hand he now gripped it with both hands continuing to swing his blade keeping the remainder of the Tuskens at bay.

With two Tuskens downed easily and so quickly, the remaining five didn't rush towards Obi-Wan the instead they tried to take up positions around Obi-Wan hoping to attack him on different fronts. Thinking that they could get the drop on Obi-Wan that way, but Obi-Wan had sensed the change in the Force and immediately countered with a Force push sending two of the Tuskens crashing into the cave wall. The remaining three stopped dead in there tracks they didn't understand how there fellow Tuskens had crashed into the wall with no visible force.

Stepping back they looked at each other then back to Obi-Wan and then to there fallen comrades. Only startled for a moment the three remaining charged all at once the first two Obi-Wan dispatched easily, but the third had connected with his gaffi stick, a glancing blow at best, but enough to cause a gash on Obi-Wan's upper thigh. But that swing had cost the Tusken his balance and rather than kill the Tusken out right Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber then cracked the Tusken in the back of the neck with its hilt knocking the Tusken unconscious.

Quickly checking around assuring that they were all unconscious Obi-Wan dressed the wound on his thigh and continued to look for Biggs.

Reaching the first set of chambers of the Tusken village he stealthily his senses enhanced by the Force behind him he felt nothing except the unconscious bodies of the Tusken's he dispatched. In front of him how ever there were more-several more. Moving deeper into the village the rooms became more elaborate turning the place into a maze, had it not have been for the Force guiding him, Obi-Wan would have surely gotten lost. The village was huge and the chamber it was in suggested that the compliment of Tuskens that lived here had to sizeable.

Finally getting to with in a few meters of Biggs Obi-Wan stopped he had a problem, to get to Biggs he first had to go through the remaining Tuskens. Able to get a better sense of how many Tusken there were between him and Biggs. He found that there were only three adults and six to seven children.

He couldn't hurt children even if they did attack him, now his problem was doubled how to get by them and do it fast before the lone Tusken that got away returned with the reinforcements.

Stretching out into the Force he tried some thing he never attempted before he touched each of the Tuskens minds instructing them that they were tired, then one by one starting with the children they each drifted off to sleep.

'_Huh that was easier than I thought,'_ Obi-Wan thought as he snaked through the room, careful not to jostle the sleeping Tuskens. Once past them, he entered a room panning it until his eyes fell upon Luke's friend Biggs.

From the looks of him he was in better shape than expected, the only visible injury was that of the bandage around his head. 'Unusual for the Sand People to ive aid to their prisoners,' Obi-Wan thought. Looking behind him he checked that the sand people he'd put to sleep remained that way. Moving towards Biggs his head hung down he looked up screaming.

"No!" then surprised to see that it wasn't a Tusken he asked almost as loudly, "Who are you?"

"Shhhh…" Obi-Wan whispered, "you'll wake the Tuskens, I'm a friend of Luke's I'm here to rescue you now be quiet before we both need rescuing."

"They were gong to use me in some sort of right to ascension, I was to fight a Tusken child—to the death," Biggs explained as Obi-Wan untied him.

"Yes very nice now if you don't be quiet and do exactly as I say that just my happen to both of us," Obi-Wan said sharply but in a low tone.

"But…" Biggs tried to say.

"NO buts- just shhhhh…, and stay close." Obi-Wan ordered holding a finger to his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**'The Trouble with Womp Rats"**

**Chapter 7**

The rag-tag assembly of farmers approached the ridge Luke had told them about. Owen being the first to arrive dismounted his T-16 and headed to the edge of the ridge to check things out. What he saw as he peered over the edge surprised him to say the least, there was about ten Tuskens on Bantha's and another fifteen to twenty on foot. Not expecting to see anything he backed away from the ridge to think about what he'd just seen. Seeing the rest of his band approach he jumped up signaling frantically for all to cut their engines. Looking back at the ridge he had to come up with a new plan. Calling over the first of his team, Shondo Lockbar he told him to take a look. As the rest of the men showed up he told them in turn to take a look while in his head he hammered out a new plan.

"What the kriff," Shondo had said surprised as he approached Owen, "I think we're going to need more help."

Shondo was the farmer who lived two farms to the south of Owen and the one farmer he had the most contact with. His family and Shondo's would get together once a week for some dinner- drinks and laughs. While the grown ups did their thing, Luke had gotten to know the Lockbar's daughter, her name was Sandaal, a bit older than Luke, and was more interested in the boys getting ready to leave for the Academy than the ones staying on planet. But through the winding hours they did have some common ground and that was they both wanted to leave this desert of a planet for a better life.

"No I don't think so," Owen started, "if the men that have long range blasters take aim at different Sand People we could take out quite a few them," Owen commented as he laid out his new plan.

"Providing that no one misses," Shondo added.

"Yes provided that no one misses," Owen agreed.

Backing away from the ridge Owen gathered the men and explained what he had in mind, and once all were in place and sure that no two men were shooting at the same Tusken they started firing their blasters. In that instant, thirteen Tuskens dropped hit in various places on their bodies. More would have been taken out but some blaster bolts had either just missed or only grazed the Raider due to last second movement on the Raiders part. Startled by the sudden attack of forces unknown to them, Tuskens scattered looking for any place to hide behind until their senses were about them and they could locate where the attack had come from. Some used the bodies of their fallen comrades while others jumped behind Banthas. Orientating themselves it only took a few seconds to locate where the attack was coming from and began their own counter attack.

Owen and the others continued to fire, their moment of surprise gone, now not only did they have to pick their shots they had to dodge return fire, and it wouldn't be long until one of them paid the ultimate price. But something new was added, while keeping there attention to the Tuskens at the bottom of the ridge firing and dodging return fire, another compliment of Tuskens had come up behind them. Though this band didn't know of the attack on their friends they soon would find out. Feeling the sand explode around them from shots being fired behind them Owen quickly turned to see who it was.

"Damn," he said to himself, looking at the band of Raiders and turned to the Raiders at the bottom of the ridge, "this is going to ugly- quick," tapping the shoulder of the farmer beside him, Caroom Daga, he pointed behind him.

Caroom was another farmer that Owen and Beru were friendly with though not like the Lockbar's they were the family that live the furthest east from Owens farm, and by far the poorest. Their's was the family that Owen and Beru had helped the most, so when the call came from Owen that he needed help with the Sand People Caroom was one of the first to arrive.

"We've got more company, pass it down the line and have every other man turn to face our new friends, on my signal we make for the vehicles and regroup back at the Darklighter's, we're gonna need more help."

Caroom nodded his acknowledgement and passed the word, a few seconds later, Owen raised up a bit and signaled that the time was at hand, and for a brief moment that seemed like an eternity all sound was gone as thirty farmers made a beeline for their vehicles. It was then that what was inevitable had happened. Caroom Daga had taken a slug to the chest, dead center, his death was quick and almost unnoticed but as Owen fired up his T-16 he looked to see that all had made it to their vehicles and saw Caroom laying several meters if front of his own speeder, with a gapping wound in his chest. Shaking his head he powered up the T-16's blasters and began firing blindly towards the Tuskens who now were charging towards them. As luck would have it the first several shots found their marks and now three more Tuskens would not see how this skirmish would end. Being the first to move out Owen took the lead, his T-16 traveling at almost top speed as the Tuskens that were chasing them screamed at their retreat, feeling as though that they had won.

Owen looked to the rear and saw them dancing around hands held high swinging their weapons towards the retreating farmers. Feeling rather defeated the day wasn't a total loss they had after all dropped sixteen Tuskens. With a slight smirk of his face he whispered as he turned his T-16 around to face them.

"Don't worry we'll be back and in numbers you've never seen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi –Wan fully open to the Force had felt the gathering force of Sand People at the mouth of the cave, he'd also felt the approach of Luke's Uncle Owen and the men he'd brought with him. He felt the Tuskens pass after Owen's surprise attack. He felt the chaos and disorientation the Sand People felt just after Owen's attack began. He felt Owen's despair as the new band of Tusken Raiders arrived and began their attack. He also felt Owens despair as the first of his fellow farmers had died. He also felt them leave-- he was alone, with some thirty to forty plus Tusken Raiders gathering at the caves mouth, he felt their anger at being surprised and jubilation as they thought they had defeated the Farmers.

Now he was alone, he against all those Tuskens, then despair began to taken him over but he continued to move, he couldn't take them by himself not with Biggs with him they most assuredly would go for him first he could fight them off for a bit but eventually they'd over take him and both would be lost. He still had a mission to accomplish. Then it hit him his swoop bike was still in the cave close to where Biggs's T-16 was stripped. With renewed hope he pressed Biggs.

"Come we're not finished yet."

"We were finished?" Biggs asked puzzled.

Obi-Wan stopped looked then remembered that Biggs didn't have the Force as an ally he didn't know what had happened out side the cave, he didn't know that the people that had come to rescue him had fled, with a smile he responded.

"No where not finished, and I promise you'll be home before you know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What you mean he's still in the cave, why aren't you there right now getting him out?" Huff Darklighter screamed at finding out Owen had failed in his mission.

"Hold on there Huff," Owen said placing his hands on his shoulders, I wouldn't have left it he was alone."

"Alone! Of course he's not alone he's got some fifty or sixty Raiders in front of him not to mention what in the cave." Huff barked back.

"No- I happen to know that there's a special… body guard-so to speak with him." Owen replied hesitantly referring to Obi-Wan.

"Special bodyguard, what bodyguard why wasn't this told to me before, who is this person?" Huff asked still upset and now curious.

Owen didn't want to tell anyone of Obi-Wan and his knowledge that he was once one of the Jedi, but now it seemed that, that crazy wizard was Biggs only hope—at least for now.

"He's a Jedi, and a very powerful one at that." Owen replied to Huff's question.

"Jedi, there are no more Jedi- the Emperor killed them all long ago everyone knows that." Huff replied skeptically.

"Well he missed one I can assure you, and he's with your son right now Luke told me so, it's only because I know his name that I know him to be a Jedi," Owen explained.

"His name you know his name?" Huff asked raising his voice.

"Shhh… keep it down me and Beru are the only ones who know he's here, it's a long story his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Owen returned almost at a whisper.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi… Obi-wan Kenobi," Huff repeated trying to think where he heard that name, and then it hit him, "Obi-Wan Kenobi from the old republic I use to see reports about him on the holonet, he was quite a powerful Jedi then, _that_ Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"One and the same, but you have to keep it quiet if the wrong people find out it could create a lot of trouble for all of us especially if they find out we knew he was here." Owen replied his voice still low.

"I do have to ask you one question why didn't you turn him in for the reward the Emperor is offering, I hear it's quite a large sum you could have left this planet," Huff said gesturing towards his surroundings.

Owen thought for a second, he could have explained to Huff the story of why and how he knew the old Jedi but that would expose Luke and right now Owen wasn't prepared to do that. He'd sworn to raise Luke as his own but wouldn't hide the fact from him that he was only the boy's uncle. Though he could have claimed him as his own child, to many people knew that Beru could not have children. He could also explain to him that Luke could be a Force sensitive, but that to could in danger Luke for the Emperor had a standing reward out for any Jedi or Force sensitive person. No he wouldn't give him the whole story just a different version of it… and much shorter.

"I sort of owe him one, he did something for my family long ago, so hiding here on Tatooine and keeping his secret is my repayment to him," Owen answered.

"Oh," Huff replied, not sure he actually believed the quick response but this was Owen Lars, he had no reason to lie… or did he.


	8. Chapter 8

**'The Trouble with Womp-Rats'**

**Chapter 8**

Obi-Wan pushed through the cave practically dragging Biggs behind him. The two moved from rock to rock out cropping to out cropping, and each time they stopped Obi-Wan did a visual check as well as a Force scan to see what was near by. So far he'd seen nothing visually but through the Force he felt several Tusken's coming after them. It was at this stop, a stop that was a little longer than the few seconds they usually stopped that Biggs complained about being dragged through the cave.

"Stop your pulling my arm out." Biggs complained.

Obi-Wan stopped did his visual scan as well as the Force scan then turned and knelt in front of Biggs, stretching deep into the Force he placed both hands on the shoulder that was hurting Biggs. Almost instantly the pain in his shoulder began to disappear, removing his hands he looked into Biggs' eyes.

"Listen we have to move and move fast, what I've done to your shoulder should hold you over but we can't stop, if the Tuskens get us… we're done." Obi-Wan explained.

Biggs gave a reluctant nod knowing that he'd have to be a man and bite the pain. He knew Obi-Wan was right, stopping now only lessoned the distance between them and the on coming Tusken's he was sure was chasing them though Obi-Wan never let on that they were coming. Getting caught again would only enrage the Tuskens more and the torture they'd endure before death would be more than a bruised shoulder. Looking up to Obi-Wan he replied.

"I'll be ok, let's keep moving... I'm sorry for holding us up."

Obi-Wan smiled patting Biggs on the head. Then motioned towards the direction they had to go, again making sure that all was clear the two headed at top speed to the next out cropping. Though Obi-Wan did slow a bit to let Biggs keep up to him.

"It's only a few hundred more meters to the swoop bike then we're home free, you'll be home safe and sound shortly." He said to Biggs between breaths.

The swoopbike was just ahead Obi-Wan could see it but there was something else there, something he had not sensed when he did his Force scans, but then he was checking behind and not ahead of them. Stopping as close to the swoopbike as possible he placed Biggs behind a rather large out cropping then stretched out into the Force. He knew of the Tusken's waiting in hiding near the swoop bike; there was four in all, each at a different level of anxiety, remembering there location he now checked through the Force to see how far away the Tusken's were coming up behind them. Luckily they were far enough behind that posed no immediate threat. Looking back to the swoopbike he'd dispose of the Tuskens hiding there, retrieve Biggs and take him home ending this day's death and destruction, providing everything went as planned.

Moving slowly towards the swoopbike he removed his lightsaber from its belt clip but didn't ignite it. He wanted to get as close to the Tuskens as possible letting them think that he didn't know they were there, thus giving them the ruse that they still had the element of surprise. Fifty meters from the bike he retrieved his lightsaber and moved his finger over the activator, he'd felt through the Force their building anxiety at the up coming battle moving slower; through the Force, he mapped out where each of the four Tusken's were hiding. Two were on the right side of the bike as he looked at it while the other two were on the left side. Fifteen meters from the swoopbike he stopped and eyed each side of the bike whispering.

"_Let's dance."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owen and Huff had gone to Anchorhead and Mos Iseley stations looking for people to help with rescuing Huff's son Biggs. At first no one wanted to go but after a hefty reward was offered by Huff for who ever brought his son back to him alive. Men, women, a few Bothans, and Ithorian, and a couple of Bith came out of the wood work, no doubt some if not all were smugglers. It was funny that no one seemed to care that the Tusken's had grabbed a child and could be at this very minute torturing him; but the offer of credits seemed to push aside the danger and people who had nothing were suddenly ready to risk all for a hand full of the precious credits. In all some one hundred and fifty people showed up all wanting the reward offered by Huff Darklighter.

Gathering at the Lars homestead; Owen stood in front of them all going over the plan he and Huff had worked out.

"They're located at the mouth of a cave in beggars Canyon if we come at them from three directions… here…here…, and here." Owen instructed pointing on a make shift chart of the area they were going to.

"Just show me where they are Darklighter I'll get your boy for ya!" A voice called from the rear of the mob.

"Yeah we're wasting time lets get gong." Another called out thrusting his blaster in the air.

"The mob, as it was, was now forming and beginning to get uneasy they could taste the blood of the Tuskens' they wanted the blood of the Tuskens', all this anger, no… greed fueled by Huff's offer. They didn't care if it was a stuffed Baga in danger. There were credits involved and that's all that mattered, at least to them.

"Hold on now." Owen said to the unruly bunch.

"Let's not forget where we are going, and who we're dealing with." Owen stressed.

"We know who we're dealing with and we know what to do let's just do it so the boy can come home and we can get paid."

"Listen!" Huff yelled taking the place of Owen, and then continued.

"We don't need any unnecessary accidents out there, the Tusken's are most assuredly massing at the cave by know, so just charging out there with no plan will get more people hurt, or killed than there needs to be; and I'm hoping that no one dies here today except Tuskens', so please… please listen to Lars and we may just get everyone back home safe."

The crowd had quieted for Huff's speech and remained that way until well after he'd finished. Finally a young man towards the rear of the mob broke the silence.

"Where with you Huff."

Owen who just sat and watched was hoping that Huff's speech hit the right strings and that being done he patted Huff on the shoulder and stepped forward to lay out his plan.

"All right people we need to split up into three groups I would like all that are good long range shooters to stand over here." Owen instructed pointing to the left side of the make shift podium.

"The first wave will be the long range shooters, the rest will help me in the direct assault but we'll do it from two different directions, hopefully between the three fronts will confuse and disband them, and if that happens we got em." Owen finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke stood watching the twin suns of Tatooine set , it would be another two hours before the second of the suns set leaving Tatooine in darkness. His thoughts were not where they usually were when he stood on this particular spot. Many a day he stood there contemplating what he'd do when he was older, where he would go, and the adventures he'd have once he left the baron world of Tatooine. Today his thoughts were on his friend Biggs and what was to become of him if his Uncle and Biggs' father could not get him back from the sandpeople.

His Aunt Beru had tried to console him but all Luke could think of was how he had let his friend go into the cave and he did nothing to stop him. He'd told her.

"It's my fault Aunt Beru, if I had pushed the issue and not let him go in he'd be here right now." Luke said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Beru in her usual caring tone she had when Luke was upset either from hurting himself working in the shed, or having a bad dream, continued to try and console her young nephew.

"Luke you had no idea that was going to happen you can't blame yourself for the stubbornness of others, had you gone in with him the _two_ of you might have been caught."

"No together we could have gotten out of there, I know it." Luke replied with a sniffle.

"Luke no one can know what will happen when we do things we shouldn't, but know this, if who you said is there I have no doubt that Biggs will be fine."

"You mean Ben, he's an old man what can he do against the Sandpeople?"

"You'd be surprised what he can do my boy- surprised indeed, now come inside and together we'll sit by the comm. unit and wait to hear." Beru said with a smile and holding her hand out.

Reluctantly Luke took her hand and returned a half smile.

"You really think Ben can get him out of there?" Luke asked wiping the tears from his face.

"I tell you what Luke," she said giving him a hug, "if anyone can get him out of there it's Ben Kenobi."


End file.
